Mirror
by Sephirot
Summary: A vida é cheia de mal entendidos, por isso, o melhor é falar a coisa certa, na hora certa, para a pessoa certa, mas mesmo assim as coisas podem dar errado... shonen-ai/yaoi
1. Fantasmas

* * *

Uma fic um pouco confusa, talvez... :S

Mas uma coisa é fato: não me responsabilizo por ela, eu acho õ/

* * *

**_I - FANTASMAS_**

* * *

Akihiko olhou por entre as brumas, nada viu... Não era a escuridão daquela noite sem luar que lhe atormentava, era o que o vácuo em seu peito exigia, era a pontada de um arrependimento fugaz, tão letal quanto os dias ríspidos que tentou levar durante aqueles onze meses intermináveis. Se uma eternidade pudesse ser contada, sua alma já havia feito essa conta funesta: onze meses corrosivos! Ele atravessou o jardim caminhando com seus passos lentos e cortantes.

Aspirou aquele cheiro embriagante que lhe fez recordar de um tempo que sua mente traspunha de maneira tão longínqua como um poema antigo, tão belo quanto perverso, que fez questão de ser apagado mesmo antes ter sido lido; mas seus sentidos, seu coração, de alguma maneira, caótica e atraente, o fazia sentir e recordar _aquele _momento, lembrar do toque febril daquela pele cor de pecado, transbordando a essência doce de uma fruta exótica e de sabor tão venenoso como a raiz letal da mais delicada e rara planta silvestre que o destino fez questão de lhe guardar...

_Eram apenas dois corpos entrelaçados, indiferentes ao mundo, nus, reverenciando o luar metálico que presenciava a dádiva do que os mortais costumam chamar de pecado ser esculpido pouco a pouco entre toques, abraços e beijos... esmagando as delicadas flores daquele imenso jardim taciturno rolando no chão maciço e frio ,contrastando com a exuberância caustica que entornava daquelas duas almas extasiadas que miravam, vidradas, uma os olhos da outra como se conseguissem ver a própria essência no olhar alheio._

_Não era um mero momento narcisista que imperava ali, era a veemência de um laço relutante que fez-se gente, apenas um corpo, apenas um alma, apenas uma mente... muitos destroço, que nem mesmo o tempo,como naquela mesma noite o mais velho havia dito, seria capaz de reconstituir. A distância, essa foi resposta mais estúpida que fora pronunciada por seus lábios rosados e quentes que percorreram o corpo do belo garoto; lábios esses, que encaixavam-se perfeitamente aos dele como a peça primordial de seus mais inquestionáveis delírios, o seu mais incontestável tormento, a velha sensação sádica de estar a mercê de alguém tão instável e vulnerável que possuía sua existência até mesmo no simples palpitar de cada batimento do seu coração..._

_Esse coração que foi capaz de contradizer a si mesmo com palavras racionais e metódicas e atos inconseqüentes. Ambos despedaçados, olhando, inexpressivos, o manto aveludado daquele céu azul-marinho adornado de estrelas reluzentes que pareiam cantar uma canção melancólica, trazida pela brisa morna que roçava a pele úmida daqueles dois corpos deitados sobre flores despedaçadas. Talvez, aquele silêncio cruel fosse o prenúncio de um adeus, era o silencio fúnebre de algo que ali ficou, foi mais fácil pensar assim, mas o que ambos quiseram crer ter sepultado ali naquele dia permanecia intacto na alma dos dois, era só preciso um olhar nos olhos do outro... Por ISS,o o mais velho pegou suas roupas jogadas pelo chão e partiu sem ao menos olhar para trás._

_-Adeus, Misaki- fora apenas isso que ele disse a pessoa que mais amava_

**XxX XxX**

-Misaki, você está aí? –era Takahiro batendo na porta do quarto- Misaki?- abriu a porta em um movimento lento e cuidadoso.

-Sim. - rosnou ele com uma expressão chateada que ficava explicita em suas sobrancelhas franzidas e sua boca rosada levemente contorcida.

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou o Takahiro agora realmente preocupado

-Nada-ele agora estava debruçado na janela e nem fez questão de olhar para Takahiro

-Você não vai me contar?- Takahiro levantou-se de braços cruzados virando-se para o mais novo que ainda olhava inexpressivo para a paisagem lá fora

-Não aconteceu nada- voltou-se para o homem de óculos apoiando as mãos sobre a soleira da janela

-Se tivesse acontecido algo, você me contaria, não contaria?-Takahiro colocara uma das mãos no rosto de Misaki, ambos apenas alguns centímetros de distância entre seus rostos.

Takahiro olhava-o incrédulo. Havia algo de diferente naquele "garotinho" que ele tanto amava, então ele sorriu tentando disfarçar o pavor que percorrera seu corpo em um arrepio frio e incisivo. Misaki desviou o olhar delicadamente, imediatamente o mais velho tirou sua mão deixando-a cair junto ao corpo, Misaki, agora livre, voltou-se novamente para a janela como se estivesse algo interessante a ser admirado lá fora. Takahiro empalideceu, era como se uma nuvem negra e densa tivesse tomado conta daquele quarto fazendo-o sufocar; aproximou-se lentamente pelas costas do garoto de cabelos castanhos, imóvel, que ainda olhava pela janela ignorando a presença dele ali.

-Você está me escondendo algo- Takahiro sussurrou com certo pavor na voz enquanto abraçava Misaki, prendendo o corpo do garoto junto ao seu. -Mizaki- sua voz já estava tremula, e ele falava bem baixo encostando os lábios na orelha esquerda do garoto- eu- eu te...

-Eu preciso sair-interrompeu Misaki com um tom carregado na voz, suas bochechas estavam coradas enquanto ele dava um passo para traz afastando Takahiro que fitava a silhueta do mais novo que se distanciava rumo à porta do quarto.

-Não! –alterou a voz demonstrando seu pavor quase como um grito abafado de quem perde algo precioso, muito precioso. Com alguns passos rudes foi rápido o suficiente para segurar com toda a força o pulso esquerdo de Misake que o encarou com uma expressão de espanto misturada com pânico.

-Takahiro-ele suspirou baixando a cabeça.

-Você... -deu uma breve pausa enquanto o belo garoto levantava a cabeça e mirava tímido, os olhos magnéticos de Takahiro que transbordavam ódio e doçura, uma mistura perigosa naquela situação. – Você- repetiu ele, puxando bruscamente o corpo de Misaki até se encaixar no seu- Você é meu, somente meu, meu Misaki... - sua voz antes quase chorosa acrescentou uma frieza possessiva e obscura que fez Misaki tremer e tentar se desvencilhar do abraço grosseiro e ao mesmo tempo acolhedor desse homem de cabelos negros que ele sempre admirou. Mas Takahiro o apertava cada vez mais forte como se quisesse prende-lo ali para sempre...

-Onii-san, não consigo respirar- falou Misaki com dificuldade- Por favor...

-Meu Misaki... - repetiu o homem de cabelos negros enquanto roçava suavemente com os lábios febris o pescoço delicado do irmão

**XxX XxX**

Já passava da meia noite e Akihiko rolava na cama, solitário, tentando arrumar uma posição adequada para dormir, mas o sono recusava-se a vir. Todas as noites eram assim, tristes e acompanhadas de uma insônia maldosa que lhe trazia pedaços do passado, passado esse que ele mesmo havia jurado para si mesmo ter enterrado, naquele dia, naquele jardim, com aquelas flores despedaçadas...

Mas como uma chuva corrosiva de cacos as lembranças eram partes pontiagudas desse passado que ainda o perseguia; era o rosto, o cheiro daquele garoto de cabelos castanhos, olhos grandes e esverdeados e que sempre tinha um sorriso peculiar no rosto métrico e delicado.

A distância foi a escolha mais racional, um remédio amargo, -_ todo bom remédio é amargo, pode ser terrível na hora, mas passa _- relembrou das palavras de seu pai quando criança , ele sempre o obrigava a tomar aqueles remédios acres, mas Akihiko perguntava-se por que aquela dor em seu peito ainda não passara... Estar junto a Misaki dava vida a essa existência que agora minguava; uma angústia persiste que o dilacerava por dentro, mas não tinha o direito de destruir a vida daquele "garotinho" apenas para dar sentido a sua...

**********XxX XxX**

-Takahiro- articulou Akihiko com a expressão serena e séria de sempre com um curioso tom na voz enquanto levantava do sofá para saudar o amigo de infância; o mesmo desceu as escadas com passos serenos, aproximou-se do homem elegante que sempre chamara de amigo e sem pronunciar uma palavra se quer deu um murro no rosto de Akihiko que caiu imediatamente sobre o sofá e ali permaneceu por alguns instantes até sentar-se com uma das mãos no rosto.

-Por que isso? –agora Akihiko, mais sério do que nunca, estava em pé diante do homem de óculos que transbordava cólera dos olhos.

-Misaki- rosnou Takahiro com uma expressão assustadora que deixou o amigo atônito já imaginando do que se tratava. - Nunca mais se aproxime dele!-parecia pronto para atacar Akihiko, mas permaneceu imóvel fulminando-o com os olhos-Nunca mais...-seus punhos fecharam e Akihiko deu um passo para traz.

-Você está descontrolado, tente se acalmar.. –argumentou Akihiko enquanto encarava os olhos do homem de cabelos negros que agora sorria ironicamente

-Calma?-gargalhou em uma mistura de rancor e sarcasmo – Eu sempre confiei em você... -agora Takahiro estava mais calmo, mas com uma nítida mágoa no olhar

Akihiko jogou-se no sofá, de cabeça baixa colocando as mãos sobre o rosto e ficou ali inerte por alguns minutos enquanto Takahiro o observava daqueles minutos eternos ele ousou encara o amigo que estava a poucos passos de distância de braços cruzados e com os mesmos olhos magoados que ainda soltavam faíscas de fúria. Akihiko afundava-se em seus próprios pensamentos e açoitava a si mesmo com suas lembranças, de alguma maneira elas o machucavam, o dilacerava pelo simples fato de ter a sua frente o amigo de infância que outrora amara, mas ainda carregava em si um carinho abstrato por esse homem de cabelos negros.

Ele tinha todo o direito de proteger o irmão, assim pensava Akihiko, enquanto mergulhava em seus pensamentos, e ele- Akihiko- não tinha o direito de fazê-lo sofrer... Mizaki era um tesouro precioso que deveria ser amado e protegido, uma relíquia que ele -de novo Akihiko- havia corrompido de alguma maneira, assim pensou ele...

**********XxX XxX**

Ali, diante daquela bela paisagem, ele permaneceu imóvel. Preso em suas próprias lembranças; eram sensações traidoras que se mesclavam involuntariamente em seu peito fazendo-o esquecer que estava fugindo. _De quem?_ Suas mãos estavam frias, sua existência também, pálida e opaca, era assim com sua pele, com seus olhos. O vento estava arrebatador naquela noite.

Os galhos das árvores bailavam em sincronia; a música quase inaudível daquele cenário escuro e solitário era perfeita para aquele momento nebuloso, havia um encanto estranho naquele zumbido oco que harmonizava com o impacto devastador entre os galhos e as escuras folhas que se chocavam. Algumas rodopiavam no ar e sumiam no breu, outras permaneciam firmes nos galhos que ainda chacoalhavam-se como se aplaudissem o próprio feito, tão banal perante sentidos insensíveis, mas de uma beleza divina capaz de fazer Akihiko ajoelhar-se sobre as delicadas flores que ainda exalavam o cheiro que o amedrontava. Não, não era o cheiro. Culpa? Seria a palavra correta? Monstro, o adjetivo perfeito?

Corromper uma alma era realmente aceitável para salvar a própria existência? A salvação mais contraditória de todas é aquela que lhe condena, onde a própria consciência lhe prensa na parede da culpa e lhe faz confessar cada iniqüidade, lhe faz sangrar mesmo que o remorso nem se quer atinja seu objetivo, pois sempre há deslizes que tem de ser cometidos, vivenciados, apreciados como um veneno magnífico que percorre as veias de quem o saboreia, atormentando de maneira cruel e irremediável esse ser que é corroído de dentro para fora, em um processo contínuo que apenas deixa um vazio que dói. Apenas dói...

-Akihiko ?-a voz doce de Misaki percorreu aquele ambiente escuro confundi-se com o vento fazendo o homem de cabelos claros estremecer, voltou-se para ver de onde vinha aquela voz límpida para ter certeza que não era sua mente sádica que lhe pregava uma peça...

-Mi-Misaki?-gaguejou ele perplexo vendo a figura de Mizaki aproximar-se em meio da escuridão de imensas árvores que enfeitavam o local- Você cresceu... -agora já recomposto, sorria com a típica seriedade no olhar. O garoto de olhos grandes sorriu timidamente, como o de costume, e parou a uma distância considerável de Akihiko

-O que faz aqui?- era Misaki quebrando o silêncio desconfortante, não mais do que o olhar intenso e ameaçador de Akihiko. O garoto estava sério, mas sua voz permanecia doce, carregada de um entusiasmo contido.

-O que você faz aqui?-tentou devolver a pergunta sorrindo maliciosamente, Mizaki corou- Não é hora de criança estar na cama?-o mais velho ainda sorria, mas com um tom divertido na voz , garoto empalideceu

-Esse é o jardim da minha casa - falou ele ríspido demonstrando certa raiva no olhar- e eu não sou criança!-exaltou-se, no entanto, logo refreou sua ira momentânea com um sorriso triunfante naqueles lábios rosados que provocavam Akihiko pelo simples fato de estar ali a sua frente-Eu já tenho dezenove- pronunciou ele triunfante enquanto cruzava os braços como se abraçasse o próprio corpo arrepiado de frio.

-Certo, eu vou embora-não tinha mais um sorriso no rosto e sim uma melancolia naquela expressão que teimava parecer serena- e você, vê se vai para dentro, está frio...

-Você não me respondeu- arriscou Misaki

-Adeus Misaki- Akihiko pronunciou mais frio do que nunca já de costas para o garoto que agora tremia de raiva

-Você tem muita prática em dizer adeus, não é mesmo?- sussurrou Misaki ,com voz chorosa, suficientemente alto pra o homem a sua frente ouvir, fazendo-o alguns segundos calados até Akihiko voltar-se para Mizaki encarando-o inexpressivamente- Eu apenas vim até aqui para ver que vulto era esse rondando o jardim da minha casa- o garoto demonstrava certa mágoa no tom de voz que parecia falhar enquanto desviava do olhar gélido e ao mesmo tempo gentil daquele homem que agora tinha uma expressão tentadora no olhar-Pensei ser algum fantasma do passado e bem...-deu um sorriso pálido e sem graça- eu estava certo.

-Eu sou um fantasma para você?- provocou Akihiko se aproximado de Misaki

-Fantasmas somem e aparecem, aparecem e somem, sem se preocupar com o que deixam para traz, não se prendem a nada e partem sem dizer uma só palavra - Misaki baixou os olhos lentamente, deu o sorriso mais forçado que pode e voltou a encarar o homem elegante que o olhava perplexo- Pelo menos você sabe dizer _a palavra adeus_- Akihiko parou de súbito enquanto o garoto de cabelos castanhos dava-lhe as costas e caminhava pela estreita trilha de pedras rumo a sua casa

-Você mudou Misaki...- Akihiko forçava um tom de indiferença na voz, o garoto parou, mas permaneceu de costas para ele.

-Não dizem que a dor e a perda mudam as pessoas? –ele suspirou contendo um choro calado que teimou em sair sem que pudesse controlar e ele realmente chorou quieto, pondo as mãos sobre os olhos úmidos

-Pelo jeito você não mudou muito- sorriu Akihiko, já havia uma doçura inigualável na voz que fez com que o garoto a sua frente enxugasse as lágrimas com as mangas do casaco fino que vestia e deixasse os braços caírem junto ao corpo

-Adeus Akihiko - tentou impor um tom frio na voz, mas sem muito sucesso continuou com seus passos suaves, agora mais rápidos e sumiu na escuridão como um _fantasma..._

* * *

Bem, primeiro devo confessar que... meio que me inspirei um pouco na fic "Trois"S. Crovax, por isso obrigada, viu ? :D

Se bem que o gênero Yaoi sempre encantou... :)

E para quem não gostou... Me xingue, mas não exagere, ok ? \o/

O mais preocupante é que é provável um próximo capítulo, e isso é tudo o/

* * *


	2. Perdas

* * *

**_Aviso:_** Como pode-se notar- ou não - essa fic é uma viagem no tempo/espaço em uma mistura "confusa e reveladora " de acontecimentos

muitas vezes à parte das lembranças dos personagens... õ/

* * *

**II - PEDAÇOS**

_-Olá, eu sou Misaki Takahashi-apresentou-se cordiamlemte o garoto.O homem de cabelos negros a sua frente era realmente lindo, tão lindo quanto arrogante – e isso o deixou realmente desconfortável- Eu liguei semana passada para ver das aulas particulares de Literatura - colocou uma das mãos na cabeça meio sem jeito- Bem, é que preciso de uma ajudinha para as provas finais e..._

_-Prazer, eu sou Akahiko Usami - sorriu ele em um misto de malícia e simpatia, sua presença era realmente encantadora perante os olhos de Mizaki que o encarava um pouco perplexo. Havia algo naquele sorriso, naqueles olhos que o deixavam intrigados..._

_-Seu apartamento é muito bonito, ele olhou em volta admirado com o luxo da sala- e bem organizado... -sorriu timidamente _

_-Me mudei há pouco tempo, mas essa organização- o homem tinha uma expressão séria que contrastava com seus lábios que tinham um sorriso camuflado naquele momento- devo a Hitomi- ele ponderou como se esperasse alguma reação do garoto_

_-Sua namorada?-Mizaki quase quis espancar a sim mesmo depois dessa pergunta infundada. "Baka, baka,baka,baka! O que isso interessa?!" Depois riru descontraído para tentar amenizar a situação – Bem, eu não...- gaguejou ele_

_-Não, Hitomi é a empregada. –Akihiko riu ironicamente encarando Misaki enquanto acendia um cigarro- E você tem "namorado"? –provocou Akihiko, já gostando do percurso da conversa. Mizaki corou, ou melhor, ficou mais vermelho do que nunca. Se pudesse dar um tiro no cara a sua frente ele daria, mas emudeceu de raiva... – Pelo seu tom de pele- ele sorriu novamente com aquela expressão amistosamente cruel que a partir daquele dia irritaria Misaki. Aproximou-se lentamente e analisou o rosto do garoto num gesto dissimulado- Sim, realmente você tem um..._

_-Quem você pensa que... - Misaki já estava exaltado com a petulância daquele homem atrevido que ainda encarava-o friamente sem expressar qualquer reação_

_-Bem- Akihiki interrompeu inexpressivo ignorando o garoto e abrindo um livro que estava sobre a mesa de centro – Que tal começarmos pela literatura inglesa? Hamlet não é uma tragédia perfeita?- olhou para Misaki, o garoto estava atônito ao ver a apatia daquele homem exuberante que lhe encarava novamente com aquele mesmo olhar que fez um frio sepulcral subir-lhe a espinha_

"_Tragédia perfeita?"- questionou-se Misaki _

**XxX XxX**

Misaki percorreu o a sala escura, subiu as escadas com seus passos cuidadosos para não fazer barulho enquanto trincava os dentes em uma mistura de mágoa e dor. Era aquela velha sensação de estar sendo despedaçado sem que pudesse ao menos encontrar uma forma de poupá-lo de tal dor, relutante e profunda. Tentou fechar os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto encostava-se na parede ao lado da porta de seu quarto para não deixar que aquele sentimento se materializasse em forma de lágrimas, no entanto, já era tarde.

Fechou seus punhos com raiva, esfregou os olhos e o rosto. Úmidos, com força brutal como se quisesse punir a si mesmo daquele momento onde podia ver, ou melhor, sentir em si uma fraqueza que fez com que seu corpo tépido escorregasse pela parede gélida e acabasse encolhido no chão abraçando os joelhos.

"_É hora de criança estar na cama-" recordou_ ele_. _Segurou com mais força os joelhos que agora tremiam, seu corpo inteiro tremia, seria frio, seria raiva? Era a lembrança daquela voz fria e suas palavras felinas que de alguma maneira cruel insistiam em velejar por sua mente dilacerando-o.

_"Sim eu realmente não mudei muito mesmo Akihiko... Ainda sou aquele garotinho infantil e sentimental... mas não para sempre, não mais..._

_Se eu pudesse simplesmente arrancar minhas lembranças e... _–ele soluçou baixo_-esse sentimento, essa dor..."_

Havia um abismo invisível que ele mesmo sentia seu corpo cair naquele corredor tenebroso. Conteve um suspiro tristonho e a respiração ofegante.

"_Por que você partiu? Como pôde? E agora parece zombar de mim com sua presença no... - fechou os punhos- no jardim da minha casa uma hora dessas... Nem uma mensagem, um telefonema, nada! Depois de tantos meses..."_

_**-**_

_Mizaki estava sentado sobro o chão procurando alguns papéis no armário desorganizado do irmão, o mesmo assentado no sofá lia o jornal sem se dar o trabalho de oferecer ajuda ao irmão. O mais novo bufava enquanto abria e revirava algumas caixas de papel que espalhara pelo o chão._

_-Takahiro- rosnou ele- eu cansei de arrumar esse seu armário!- tentou carregar seu tom de voz, mas isso não combinava com ele. Mizaki suspiro. Era sempre ele que arrumava tudo e lá vinha o Takahiro para desarrumar..._

_-Você está desarrumando ainda mais - olhava por cima do jornal, sua expressão era acolhedora e ao mesmo tempo aborrecida- mas depois é só você arrumar- sorriu ele ironicamente baixando os olhos voltando-se para a leitura_

_-Takahiro, o que é isso? –Mizaki quase gaguejou aproximando-se do irmão_

_-O que?-arregalou os olhos, mas manteve sua expressão calma- É uma foto de mim e do Akihiko, você se lembra dele? Aquele meu amigo de infância- voltou-se novamente para a leitura_

_-Sim - realmente se lembrava e não tinha como esquecê-lo - mas olha o que está escrito atrás- Misaki fechou a cara entregando novamente a foto nas mãos do mais velho_

_-Ha, então é isso - Takahiro riu alto e Misaki imediatamente pegou-a de volta_

_-Meu Takahiro...-rosnou o mais novo lendo aquelas duas palavras com repugnância no tom de voz_

_-Você está com ciúmes! –o de óculos deixou jornal em cima da pequena mesa de centro e puxou o mais novo para o sofá fazendo-o sentar bem próximo a si, abraçou-o beijando seus lábios macios que demonstravam certa relutância. Mizaki tentou em vão, desvencilhar-se do mais velho que ainda o apertava com aqueles braços aconchegantes e seu corpo agradavelmente quente._

_-Não, não é isso...- Misaki corou, não conseguiu esconder o ciúmes explícito ali, mas o que mais lhe doía era saber por quem escrevera aquilo que seu coração estremecia. "Akihiko"_

_-Bem, essa história é meio longa, mas- Takahiro encarou Misaki que ainda estava em seus braços encarando-o com aquela expressão levemente infantil que lhe encantava. O mais velho sorriu acariciando o rosto métrico de Misaki - eu vou lhe contar: como você já sabe, eu e Akihiko nos conhecemos desde que éramos pequenos, antes mesmo de você nascer- Misaki estremeceu e Takahiri o apertou ainda mais junto a seu corpo-Quando ainda éramos adolescentes ele declarou seu amor por mim, mas eu sempre o vi apenas como um grande amigo e nada mais. Ele, como sempre um bom cavalheiro, respeitou minha decisão. Durante todo esse tempo eu fingi ter esquecido os seus sentimentos por mim para não feri-lo ainda mais. Mas isso já faz tempo... - Takahiro deslizou sua mão direita do rosto de Mizaki até o pescoço do mesmo, depois acariciou sua nuca deixando seus lábios quentes roçarem o pescoço do mais novo que corou novamente enquanto seu corpo estremecia. _

_-Será que ele ainda sente o mesmo ?- o mais novo tentava libertar-se dos braços do mais velho que se afastou delicadamente até deitar no colo do belo garoto que começou afagar seus cabelos. Takairo permaneceu em silêncio contemplando o momento e fazendo Misaki ficar cada vez mais apreensivo – Quem cala consente- rosnou o garoto depois trincou os dentes com uma expressão aborrecida._

_-Não vou lhe mentir-deu breve pausa, sua voz estava serena e calorosa, olhou para teto, depois sorriu- ele ainda me olha com os mesmos olhos de antigamente, seu jeito agir falar, sua preocupação – Misaki paralisou, chocado, seu coração parecia ter parado por alguns instantes e isso lhe fez sufocar, lembrou das atitudes de Akihiko diante de seu irmão e realmente eram demonstrações excessivas. Então um pensamento traiçoeiro tomou conta de sua mente. "Eu estou sendo apenas um substituto? É isso que eu sou pra você Akihiko? Olha-me com doçura, diz-me "coisas" mas seus olhos brilham quando vêem Takahiro. Por quê?" Quando se deu conta gotas salinas escorriam por seu rosto caindo sobre o rosto do mais velho que imediatamente sentou-se e abraçou mais novo._

_-Meu Misaki - murmurou Takahiro bem próximo ao ouvido do garoto que suspirava seu pranto, calado- Isso não importa-fez breve pausa acariciando a nuca do mais novo_

"_Importa!"_

_-Apenas você me interessa, apenas você, ninguém mais- essas palavras de Takahiro faziam o peito de Misaki rasgar, de ciúmes-"Akihiko"-remorço-"Takahiro". –Eu sou seu, Misaki, apenas seu, é isso que importa- a alma do garoto estava decaída em seus próprios dilemas e convergência, de tantos sentimentos que o dividiam ao meio, em pedaços, em cacos. O mais velho o despia vagarosamente beijando seu tórax nu que se contorcia em arrepios talhantes, um misto de desejo e pânico, assim os lábios febris e extasiados de Takahiro encontraram os de Misaki que cederam deliberadamente pouco a pouco..._

_-Eu sou seu, apenas seu - sussurrou ofegante Takahiro ao pé do ouvido de Misaki_

"_Eu, não mais, Takahiro, eu não sou mais seu Misaki..." _

_-Akihiko- gemeu Misaki no auge sôfrego do momento _

_**XxX XxX**_

_-Misaki, esse é Akihiko Usami – Takahiro estava relutante em apresentá-los, mas seria descortês se não o fizesse, principalmente naquele momento. "Misaki tinha que chegar mais cedo hoje? Mas apresentá-los seria inevitável" Tentou disfarças seu incômodo da melhor forma possível- Meu amigo de infância. Ele esteve mais de cinco anos na Europa divulgando seu trabalho- o homem de óculos deu breve pausa tentando manter seu tom de voz afável- Ele é escritor, um dos melhores! E leciona também... "- sorriu amigavel enquanto olhava para Akahiho cordialmente_

_-Muito prazer Misaki-san - sorriu amistosamente o homem elegante de cabelos negros que o encarava de maneira peculiar- Takahiro me falou muito de você..._

_"Falou muito quanto?" –Misaki estremeceu_

_-Professor? – o garoto sentiu como se tivesse algo engasgando na garganta e uma ânsia incontrolável de vomitar a própria alma lhe embrulhou o estomago – Bem, nós já nos conhecemos- pronunciou Misaki olhando para o irmão- Ele é meu professor particular de literatura..._

_-Ha, então – Takahiro avaliava aborrecido arriscando uma boa vontade velada – Nem precisava apresentá-los - riu sem jeito_

_"Eu odeio você Akihiko, odeio!"- mas coração de Misaki acelerou misteriosamente_

**XxX XxX**

_-Takahiro? – a voz de Misaki esta levemente rouca e chateada. _

_-O que foi?-rosnou amorosamente Takairo sonolento_

_-Akihiki-san sabe sobre... - a voz do garoto falhou_

_-Hã?- a voz do mais velho sobressaiu-se em meio ao quarto escuro_

_-Bem, lembra quando você nos apresentou? – Mizaki segurou uma agonia ligeira que lhe sufocou – Ele disse que você havia falado muito de mim... -o garoto corou. Mesmo no escuro, deitados naquela cama, Takahiro tinha certeza que o Mizaki havia corado; isso era algo tão comum que encantava aquele homem que agora afagava os cabelos castanhos do lindo garoto de olhos verdes que suspirou graças às mãos cáusticas de Takahiro percorrendo seu peito._

_-Não se preocupe- Takahiro riu auto como se tivesse ouvido uma piada- Claro que falaria de você – Misaki estremeceu- Mas sobre "nós" não! –agora o mais velho beijava avidamente o pescoço arrepiado do mais novo- Isso é nosso segredo, meu e seu... –ele sussurrou voluptuosamente no ouvido do garoto que deslizava suas mãos nos cabelos negros de Takahiro - Meu Misaki... _

**XxX XxX**

Lembrou em Takahiro. Tremeu novamente. Ele sempre esteve ao seu lado desde que nascera. Sempre com um carinho excessivo, um pouco possessivo, mas isso não era tão ruim quanto parecia. Ele sempre foi seu ponto seguro. Sempre gentil, alegre, com um sorriso terno no olhar.

_-Misaki!-gritava Takahiro desesperadamente enquanto batia na porta do quarto que seu pequeno irmão se trancara- Misaki, sou eu abra a porta._

_-Ele já está aí trancado a mais de nove horas, eu não sei mais o que fazer... - a tia dos dois órfãos suspirava aflita, olhando seu sobrinho mais velho de cabeça baixa encostado na porta- Tente convencê-lo a sair Takahiro-san, ele só ouve você. – ela ia afastando-se em direção a cozinha com uma tristeza irremediável no olhar_

_-Misaki!- o mais velho abafou um grito rouco e choroso- Por favor, abra a porta, eu... - soluçou ele tentando manter a calma- eu preciso de você.- sua testa estava econcostada sobre a porta e a cabeça pendendo para baixo como quem suplica por amparo, podia ouvir um choro quase afogado lá dentro do quarto._

_-Misaki?-sussurrou Takahiro espantado ao ouvir o som da fechadura da porta ser destrancada. Deu um breve passo para trás e abriu lentamente a porta fazendo um ruído contínuo e maçante._

_O mais novo estava sentado no chão abraçando os joelhos, exprimido num canto daquele cômodo pouco iluminado e solitário. O garoto mais alto sentou-se ao lado do outro abraçando-o delicadamente aconchegando-o em seus braços_

_-Misaki-Takahiro forçou um sorriso, e com o rosto de mais novo encostado sobre seu peito afagava-lhe os cabelos macios- Você não está só, nunca pense isso!- sua voz falhou novamente enquanto encostava o rosto na cabeça de Misaki._

_-Onii-san- o garotinho quebrou o próprio silêncio- Agora que mamãe e papai estão... -tentou segurar as lágrimas tépidas que caíam sobre o braço se Takahiro – estamos sozinhos..._

_-Não Misaki-o mais velho segurou o irmão com mais força- não estamos sós, eu tenho você e você tem a mim- olhou nos olhos no mais novo que agora o encarava-o com certa admiração e espanto que foi capaz de cessar seu choro. Takahiro sorriu ternamente beijando a fronte do pequeno garotinho que abraçou com sua frágil força o irmão_

_- Onii-san - sussurrou Misaki enquanto Takahiro pegava-o no colo e levava-o até a cama_

_-Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, sempre- acariciava os cabelos castanhos do garotinho enquanto cobria-o - Você sempre terá a mim... - ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama do irmão ainda afagando seus cabelos - Eu vou protegê-lo e amá-lo- sobejava um sorriso paterno nos lábios de Takahiro_

_-Você será meu Takahiro- sorriu Misaki sentando-se bruscamente- E eu serei seu Misaki_

_A inocência das palavras de seu irmão mais novo fez Takahiro extasiar-se num sorriso sincero e paterno. Afagou novamente os cabelos do mais novo, agora como se estivesse acariciando um cachorrinho deixando os cabelos do garotinho todo bagunçado_

_-Onii-san- rosnou Misaki disfarçando uma irritação momentânea, logo agarrou rapidamente o braço de Takahiro que havia levantado e deu-lhe as costas indo em direção a porta. O mais alto sorriu e voltou-se para o irmão que o segurava_

_-Eu já volto- riu ele alegremente após beijar a testa de Misaki- Você deu um belo susto na gente, sabia?- franziu o cenho deixando explícita sua desaprovação-Agora eu sou seu responsável-seu tom de voz descontraído e casual já havia voltado deixando Misaki com uma expressão engraçada, ele sorria novamente depois de tanto tempo naqueles dias tristes – Por isso, estou indo preparar alguma coisa para você comer, você sabe, não cozinho muito bem..- ele riu sozinho- mas eu posso aprender..._

_-Onii-san, não vai me usar de cobaia para seus experimentos culinários... - fingiu seriedade- eu só tenho oito anos, sou muito jovem pra morrer..._

_-Olha, seu... - Takhiro jogara um travesseiro em cima do mais novo_

_-Obrigado Onii-san- Misaki sorria enquanto seu irmão mais velho saía do quarto. Takahiro parou na porta e simplesmente sorriu fraternalmente para o irmão que o encarava com todo seu carinho e candura._

_**XxX XxX**_

O garoto de olhos verdes abriu cuidadosamente a porta de seu quarto pra não fazer barulho, olhou para a cama; ela não estava vazia. Havia ali um alguém seminu dormindo parcialmente enrolado num lençol branco. Aproximou-se lentamente e sentou ao lado de Akihiko que respirava lentamente num sono profundo. O mais novo debruçou-se cautelosamente sobre o corpo do outro e acariciou seus cabelos; o mais velho mexeu-se um pouco e rosnou algo incompreensível que fez MiSaki sorrir por traz da expressão melancólica que predominava em seu rosto , e o mais velho anelou aprofundando ainda mais seu sono. Misaki dirigiu-se até a grande janela do quarto que estava entre aberta e mirou inexpressivo o céu lá de fora. A madrugada esta sem luar, caótica como sua alma... Olhou repentinamente para o jardim distante que estava encoberto por uma névoa cinza e tenebrosa. Arquejou trincando os dentes, fechou a janela com certa fúria, depois se voltou para a cama, mas para seu alívio Takahiro apenas se virou para o lado e continuou seu sono profundo.

_-Feliz aniversário Misaki!- Takahiro quase cantarolava com seu tom de voz divertido e afetuoso. Pegou uma das mãos frias de Misaki e entrelaçou com a sua, beijou, sôfrego, os lábios do garoto que correspondeu timidamente. O mais novo deu um passo para trás afastando um pouco o corpo que o provocava._

_O mais velho pegou um embrulho que estava sobre a mesa da cozinha e entregou cordialmente ao mais novo._

_-Aqui está- sobressaiu Takahiko- Queria ter entregue antes, mas..._

_-Akihiko - suspirou corando- não precisava- Você já é ...-o garoto já estava de semblante baixo olhando para o chão claro. Seu rosto avermelhou ainda mais escondido por de trás daqueles cabelos castanhos._

_-Acho que precisa cortar um pouco esse seu cabelo- o mais velho levou uma das mãos até o cabelo do garoto- Seu belo rosto fica escondido atrás dele e eu mal posso admirá-lo – brincou calorosamente enquanto puxava Misaki para um abraço estreito._

_-Onii- o garoto interrompeu a sim mesmo – Takahiro- sussurrou ele abraçando-o _

_-Você está crescendo garoto – o mais velho beijou os cabelos do mais novo e roçando-os com seu nariz fino para sentir o fragrância fresca e doce que emanava dos cabelos lisos de Misaki; este respirava ávido enquanto seu coração inquieto acelerava lhe traindo.-Como o tempo passa... Você, meu pequeno Misaki, já com quinze anos – o mais velho afastou-se um pouco do garoto, levando-o até a sala, olhou-o nos olhos e novamente beijou os lábios trêmulos do garoto que rendia-se ao apelo irresistível do mais alto. Takahiko o prensou contra a parede, agora roçando o pescoço do mais novo que estremecia, e começou a desabotoar os pequenos botões da camisa acinzentada de Misaki., deixando nu o delineado tórax do garoto. Com uma das mão em seu tronco e outra que deslizava sobre o rosto quente do garoto, Takahiro aproximou seus lábios rosados aos de Mizaki na tentativa encaixá-los aos seus. _

_-Ta-Takahiro- gaguejou o garoto desnorteado ao virar o rosto- Eu- arquejou Mizaki cabisbaixo- Eu, eu ainda não to prepa...a voz falhou_

_-Tudo bem- sorriu Takahiro abraçando, afável ,o mais novo- Eu esperarei- beijou a fronte de Misaki que forçava um sorriso- Esperarei quanto tempo for preciso..._

_-Obrigada- sussurrou garoto _

_-Então o que vamos pedir para o jantar? –sorriu Takahiro com ânimo na voz_

_-Não, eu posso cozinhar... - argumentou o garoto _

_-Não, não, não- Takahiro fingia uma indignação brincalhona- Você sempre cozinha. Hoje é seu aniversário, então, é sua folga- riu, logo ficou pensativo-Eu até poderia fazer o jantar... mas, você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que me meti na cozinha, lembra?- oTakahiro contorcia os lábios segurando uma risada. _

_Misaki fez uma expressão de terror teatral olhando para cima como se estivesse lembrando daquele fim de tarde em que Takahiro quase colocara fogo na cozinha apenas ao tentar cozinhar âlguns legumes._

_-É- suspirou o mais novo- é meio perigoso... - sorriu_

_Os dois entreolharam-se e riram alto como dois velhos amigos..._

* * *

Bem, espero que a história não estaja cansativa... :S

Se puderem comentar-sem muitos xingões- eu ficaria feliz... :D

* * *


	3. MUDANÇA

* * *

É provavel que essa história fique longa...

Desculpe se até agora 'ofendi' os fãs de Misaki e Akihiko,

_não pretendo_ por um 'fim' nos dois, ok? õ/

* * *

**III-MUDANÇA**

A noite em Sappopo estava fria. Misaki olhou o relógio de pulso que ganhara do irmão no natal passado. Já eram dez e meia e o frio do local estava realmente congelaste. Tirou do bolso um pequeno pedaço de papel parcialmente rasgado e seguiu pela calçada, solitáro, olhando os prédios ainda com o papel na mão.

_-O que você que está fazendo Misaki?- Takariho entrou sem bater na porta com um olhar aflito vendo o irmão arrumar uma mala- E o que são aquelas malas ao lado da porta-idagou ele em choque_

_-Estou saindo da cidade- Mizaki nem olhava nos olhos do irmão que se silenciou por alguns minutos, pálido e estático._

_-Como assim saindo da cidade?Você não me disse nada... -sua voz estava ao ponto de falhar. Mizaki não respondeu, apenas continuou andando de um lado para o outro pegando seus pertences e colocando na mala preta ao da cama- Pra onde você vai?-a angustia de Takahiro aumentava cada vez mais_

_-Estou indo para a Sappopo- Misaki não olhava nos olhos do irmão_

_-Mas por quê? O que aconteceu? Quando você volta? –Takahiro bombardeava o garoto com suas perguntas pronunciadas em tom de desespero_

_-Eu vou ficar por algum tempo lá, não sei ao certo- ele falava calmo, mas escondendo seus olhos úmidos- quando volto. Tem um amigo meu que está disposto a me dar moradia enquanto procuro um lugar para ficar ... -Misaki parou diante da janela olhando em direção ao jardim_

_-Que amigo?- Takahiro deixou escapar_

_-Takahiro- virou-se para o irmão- eu não posso mais ficar aqui. Eu tenho que sair daqui, arejar minha cabeça, tentar pensar melhor, me desprender do passado..._

_-Eu faço parte desse passado...?- a voz de Takahiro já estava melancólica_

_-Claro que não, você sempre será meu irmão, sempre!-as palavras de Misaki apunhalaram o coração de Takahiro que perdendo as forças caiu sobre a cama, sentado com as mãos sobre o rosto._

_-Então é isso?- arquejou o mais velho, frio_

_-Takahiro - Misaki parou em sua frente e pôs uma das mãos sobre a cabeça do irmão afagando-lhe os cabelos. – Eu... - suspirou ele- nós..._

_-Eu entendo Misaki- Takahiro levantou a cabeça encarando o irmão- Não há mais nós- olhou inexpressivo para a janela enquanto buscava as palavras certas em meio ao seu silêncio cruel- Eu tentei me convencer que isso fora uma fase, que "ele" fora apenas um cisco que caíra entre nós- o mais velho levantou-se pegando uma das mãos de Misaki , aproximando o irmão de si e abraçou-o como se fosse a última vez que veria o garoto._

_-Tahakiho-o garoto afastou-se um pouco mirando fixamente o irmão- Akihiko foi embora, isso não tem nada a ver com ele... – Misaki suspiru_

_-Sim, ele foi, mas os cacos que ele deixou para trás ainda me ferem..._

_-Lhe ferem?- o mais novo estremeceu_

_-Os seus cacos, Misak i- Takahiro acariciava com uma das mãos os cabelos desgrenhados do irmão- todos esses pedaços que eu acrediteii ser capaz de juntar e curar... -o mais velho sorriu amargamente- mas eu não fui..._

_-Takahiro...- Misaki afogou seu pranto calado no peito sólido e bem desenhado do irmão que o abraçava afagando seu rosto nos cabelos macios do mais novo – Me perdoe- sussurrou ele ainda nos braços do irmão_

_-Não há o que perdoar- Takahiro afastou o corpo do irmão e forçou um sorriso cálido- Eu quero que você seja feliz Misaik aonde for preciso mesmo que distante, apenas seja feliz -fez breve pausa olhando para o vazio acima do ombro do irmão- e ver esse seu rosto triste é uma tortura que eu nem sei como descrever... - O mais velho caminhou até a porta com passos lentos parando com uma das mãos sobre a parede branca do interior do quarto e sem olhar para trás para encarar o irmão, deu um suspiro cortante que fez com que Misaki se despedaçasse por dentro- Então, quando você voltar, quero ver um belo sorriso nesse seu rosto, ok? –sua voz era melancólica tentando ser animadora, mas o mais novo apenas continuou sangrando por dentro enquanto o mais velho já havia saído do quarto, do prédio... Misaki podia vê-lo lá embaixo pela janela. O irmão estava fumado um cigarro, sentado sobre o banco de pedra do jardim do condomínio. Takahiro passava sua mão fria sobre os cabelos enquanto segurava o cigarro com a outra. Ele até podia jurar que vira uma gotinha cintilante pingar no chão, mas talvez fosse apenas impressão. Nunca vira seu irmão chorar, nem mesmo na morte dos seus pais, ele sempre foi forte como uma rocha, às vezes aparentava certa frieza, mas isso nunca o havia incomodado Misaki, era apenas o jeito discreto do irmão manter sua postura autoritária. Mas por trás daquela imagem havia um ser extremamente sensível que queria apenas ser amado..._

-

-Misaki!- uma voz amiga surpreendeu o garoto que estava parada diante de um prédio cinza escuro com suas bagagens no chão- Me desculpe! – o de cabelos negros sorriu envergonhado- Achei que chegaria mais tarde...

-Tudo bem Keiichi- Misaki sorriu amavelmente como sempre. Seu sorriso descontraído e aconchegante que sempre cativava a todos.

Até mesmo suas palavras impensadas que por vezes escapam sem que ele pudesse se dar conta, uma mania que muitas vezes constrangedora; sua dificuldade de expressar seus sentimentos sempre foi o obstáculo perverso que o confundia e o mais doloroso disso tudo era a frustração que acarretava à quem ele mais amava...

-Heim, Misaki? O que aconteceu? - Keiichi estava sentado em um dos sofás da pequena sala de paredes acinzentadas..

-A história é longa Keiichi...- Misaki suspirou entristecido em uma mistura de angustia e desolação, fazendo o de cabelos negros encará-lo com uma expressão preocupada.

-Bem, quando você estiver preparado para contar... eu sou todo ouvidos- Keiichi sorriu amavelmente fazendo brotar um sorriso tímido nos lábios de Misaki

-Você, sempre compreensível e solidário Keiichi... –o de olhos esverdeados deixou cair, sem que pudesse controlar, algumas lágrimas mornas que estavam pressas de alguma forma ali dentro, em seu peito que parecia ter sido ferido, rasgado; e ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro do abandono em suas veias...

-Amigos são para essas coisas... - Keiichi sorriu logo atendeu seu celular que não parava de tocar.

"Sim, eu estou em casa. Misaki chegou antes do esperado. Não, não, tudo bem. Sim, sim, ok. Certo. Te amo também."

-Desculpe Misaki- o de cabelos negros sorriu novamente- Era meu, bem...meu...

-Namorado?-Misaki tentou ajudar o amigo que pareceu um pouco desconfortável com as próprias palavras.

-Sim, estamos juntos há dois anos, e bem, nós moramos juntos há quase um ano- Kaiichi encarou Misaki tentando captar alguma reação na expressão do garoto.-Desculpe não ter lhe contado...

-Não, está tudo bem... – Misaki deu daqueles seus sorrisos encantadores fazendo o amigo sorrir também- Só espero não incomodá-los com minha presença... Minha estadia não será muito longa e...

-Não se preocupe!-o de cabelos negro interrompeu- Já conversamos, eu e Shinobue, e não haverá problemas você ficar aqui, quanto tempo for preciso...

-Obrigado.- Misaki só consegui pronunciar essas palavras para depois cair em um silêncio absoluto

-Voce e Takahiro brigaram?- Keiichi arrependeu-se da pergunta após ver a expressão dolorosa de Misaki

Misaki empalideceu.

-Não exatamente...Eu acho... - ele se calou, não havia muito a ser dito... E se houvesse o melhor era se calar, pois seu coração de alguma maneira ainda estava em prantos...

_Por que você partiu Akihiki, por quê?_

_

* * *

_

Descupem a demora, mas inspiração que é bom... está em falta... :(

Espero que gostem e não ME ODEIEM !!! please !!!!! =O

õ/

* * *


End file.
